The sand keeps falling from heaven
by Kenji no Mekiko
Summary: Hinata is training one night and on her way attacked by a group of men when gaara saves her and offers to walk her home until the men show up again. Gaara kills the men but, did not want hinata to see. What will he do now that she has seen he is a killer?


**This is a Hinata and Gaara Love story.**

_Love. A emotion that no one can understand until they experience it._

The moon hid behind the clouds as the buidings of konohagakure had casted their shadow upon the earth. Everyone was asleep as the roads remained dormant in their sleep but, someone was still up even at this time of night. hinata had her byakugan activated as she trained on the training grounds that kiba and shino trained on.

I have to get stronger.

She had come a long way from the chunnin exams and neji had come a long way.No longer did he give her a loathing look when she looked at him but, instead tells her she can get stronger if she really wants to be.

He did not know. She wanted to become as strong as him. Hinata had almost deplinished almost all her chakara, he knees beginning to fold and her face had scratches on it. She knew she had reverted back to her shyness whenever she saw Naruto. She wanted to come out of her shell but, she did not know how too. It made her mad at herself and she remembered back when she was little. Everyone thought that she was weak but, she wanted to prove them wrong. Her body was slowly withering away with each hit and she collapsed on the ground. Her chest moved rapidly and she closed her eyes. the memoirs of her past came back as she remembered back.

The young hinata stood in front of her cousin as he looked at her, angrily. It hurt her because he did not accepted her as a family member. But, after what had happened with his father; she could understand why. Many times she had tried to talk to him but, he just pushed her away. Neji hated hinata because she was born to be the heir and she was so weak. Hinata sometimes wondered why she was even born. If her father had though she was so weak why didn't they produced neji instead.

_Everything has a place and everything has a purpose._

_What was her purpose._

Hinata did not think she had a purpose on this world and she would be killed off like some useless fly and no one would care.

_Was that her purpose?_

Neji wanted to kill her and each striking blow, slowly killed her,

_No one cared._

_It hurt._

She was censurable to everything that happened to neji. She was feeble to him and she did not want this.

_She did not want this life!_

All her life she had been training, trying to become strong and to prove to everyone that Hinata hyuga could be just as good as eveyone else but, her training prove the be futile as Neji took the last strike at her and everything went black. These words rang in her head like the slient death ready to overcome her body.

_I am useless and have no purpose._

Hinata opened her eyes and her body had become stiff. She had pushed herself over the limit and hinata lifted herself up, even though it hurt a little. Her lavendar eyes gave off nothing but, inside she was hurting.

_Physically._

A silent pain that goes left undetectable.

Hinata decided it was to go home, neji- san would be worried about her; It was already almost midnight anyway. She took a deep breath and grabbed her jacket from the ground. The wind was blowing her blue hair across her face and hinata walked down the road, unaware of the people folowing her. I rubbed my eyes, sleepily and heard a someone skip on the cement behind me. My heart stopped and jolted upright as I turned to see who my assilant was and no one was there. Hinata bit her lip, nervously and began to walk faster.

_Maybe it was nothing._

She had tried to convince her subconscious that it was nothing but, she knew something was defintly wrong and someone was following her. Hinata activated her byakugan and watched for any unexpected stalkers.

She had seen people mugged at night and had seen women raped at night, when walking home but, she did not except her to have a stalker. She wished naruto- kun was here but, he was asleep probably already and neji was probably waiting on hinata to come home. Hinata saw some men in her double vision and began to walk faster. She heard footsteps on the roof and looked up.

_No one._

The footsteps became more frequent though and the evidence of someone following her became more prurient. Two men jumped in front of hinata. One with short brown hair and the other with black hair. They both had black eyes and smiled at hinata as if she were fresh meat.

"Hello" said the one with black hair, his voice sluggish and it was obvious he had been drinking." How are you this evening"

Hinata backed away into a larger man with a broad chest and violent hair. His face was inidious and he touched hinata's shoulder. Hinata backed away, afraid now and her eyes shaking.

" are you afraid?" asked the man with violent hair" we won't hurt you"

Their faces turned upright and the man tried to grab hinata. Hinata thought about waht neji said about getting stronger and activated her byakugan.

" No!"

The men screamed in agony and hinata ran from them.

" You bitch!" shouted the man with brown hair, angrily and hot on her trail. Blood poured from their mouths and hinata had almost cut off all their chakara points. Hinata's lungs contracted rapidly and her breathing became shallow. She turned the corner and her byakugan could tell if they were coming her way or not. Her legs began to hurt and she almost screamed when something pulled her into a clearing. Hinata felt a hand cover her mouth and saw a man with a ice blue eyes, surrounded by black circles and red hair. His face was expressionless and hinata's face showed her dismay.

" I'm no going to hurt you" said gaara flatly

" o-o-okay" said hinata as she saw sand poured out of gaara's gourd and hinata looked at him. Her byakugan activated and she saw his chakara. It was immense and hinata's eyes widen.

" who are you?" asked hinata, curiously and quietly

" Gaara of the sand" said gaara and hinata remembered from the chunnin exams and had not really known much about him. Only people said he killed a lot and anyone who stood in his way. But, that was four years ago and hinata was sixteen.

" o-oh" said hinata and gaara studied her and then, turned away.

" your safe with me" said gaara, indiscreetly and hinata deactivated her byakugan.

" I'm Hyuga Hinata" said Hinata and gaara nodded, not seeming to pay attention to get to know her.

" I remember you" was all he said and got up." where were you going?"

" home" said hinata

" I'll take you there"said Gaara, flatly

" you- d-" Gaara flashed her a look and hinata bit her lip, nodding.

" Ar-Ari-Arigato" stuttered hinata and they walked quietly. The men were no longer in hearing sight and hinata looked around, catiously.

" don't be so afraid no one is coming" said gaara, looking at her out the corner of his eye and she nodded, slightly smiling.

Hinata and gaara walked in silence. She looked at her feet as she walked and he looked ahead.

Gaara of the sand. He is _The Kazekage of Sunagakure._

Hinata heard a fimilar voice in front of her and she looked up to see the men. Her eyes shook as she backed into gaara and looked up to see him, looking down at her, unemotionally.

Gaara looked up at the men and they chuckled.

" I see you brought a friend, he won't make a diffrence anyway" said the man with brown hair and he walked toward them.

Gaara stepped in front of hinata and hinata looked at his back. The men came after them and sand engulfed their bodies.

" don't look" said gaara flatly and hinata's face was turned around with sand. she saw out the corner of her eye, the sand squeeze their bodies like sponges and blood splattered all over the place. Her eyes shook and looked to see gaara staring at her.

He knew she had seen what he had done.


End file.
